A pesar de todo
by xyulyx
Summary: Edward y Bella son la tipica pareja de adolescentes, tan solo que con varias situaciones que cambiaran sus maneras de ver las cosas. O tal vez no.


**Ojala que les guste. Voy a ver que tal sale esta novela! Bueno, lean :P**

-Hola Bella-Vino Edward a sentarse junto a mi-Por que tan sola?

No fui capaz de contenerme, varias lagrimas escaparon de mi rostro. Lo mire con ojos llenos de lagrimas, el me miro algo confundido.

-Que pasa?-Me pregunto, intentando secarme las lagrimas pero yo aparte el rostro. Me miro sorprendido-Que pasa Bella?

-Por que lo hiciste? Por que Sergio?-Pregunte mientras mas lagrimas caian por mi rostro.

-Por que hice que?-Pregunto confuso-Que te pasa?-Pregunto impaciente.

-Me engañaste, todo este tiempo...

-No, claro que no Bella! Puedo explicarlo!

-Cual era la maldita necesidad? Por que tuviste que engañarme? Que diablos ganabas con ello? Sabia cosas malas de ti, pero nunca que serias capaz de esto. Crei ver algo bueno en ti, pero estaba equivocada. Todo fue mentira, solo fue un juego para ti, pura diversion-Rei tristemente-Lo realmente es divertido es que aun lloro por ti, aun sonrio al recordar lo que hemos vivido, aun se me detiene el corazon al verte, aun sufro si te haces daño... Aun te amo, a pesar de todo. Pero, esto es algo que no perdonare, por mas que te ame. Me haz herido Edward

-Bella enserio estas malentendiendo las cosas, por favor escuchame!-Insistio

-Que escuche que? Lo vi Edward, y se hubiese sido un malentendido lo hubieses dicho, por que no me explicas eso eh? Explicalo!

-Es que no puedo...-Tartamudeo mirando al suelo, luego me miro fijamente a los ojos-Pero lo otro si puedo explicarlo.

-Que paso con la confianza? Eh? Que paso con ella!

-Confio en ti Bella y lo sabes perfectamente, simplemente lo olvide!

-Lo olvidaste? Como podrias olvidar algo asi!-Me trague el llanto que rogaba por salir, pero no pude evitar las lagrimas en mis ojos-Pues yo no confio en ti, ya no.

-Megan... Por favor no hagas esto-Suplico

-No quiero mas mentiras, ya estoy harta de escusas. No me mientas mas, ya se que no soy nada para ti asi que ya no te acerques a mi por favor.

-Bella por favor escuchame-Dijo dandole con el puño a la pared y poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza para no dejar que me fuera, vi lagrimas caer de sus ojos-No me dejes-Suplico.

Esto era algo que simplemente no pude presenciar.

Vi que trato de secar mis lagrimas, voltee el rostro.

-No me toques.

El se alejo, con la mirada baja. Incapaz de mirarme supongo.

-Adios Edward-Aparte uno de los brazos con mis manos y me fui corriendo. Esas dos palabras dolieron fatalmente. Pero es algo de lo que ya no me puedo retactar. Debere de sacar a Edward Cullen de mi vida.

Corri, con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas. En lo mas profundo me moria por perdonarlo, pero esto es algo que no me puedo permitir, esto fue demasiado para mi. Como pudo! Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, por todos los problemas juntos.

Pero a el no le importo, y con Tanya! Que toda la vida me ha oodiado y yo a ella y el lo sabe! Aparte siempre quiso separarnos. Odio admitirlo, pero gano. Logro su cometido.

Apenas veia con las lagrimas de mis ojos nublandome la vista, el sonido de varias bocinas y personas gritando me aturdio lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta lo que me se acercaba.

Cai al suelo con un dolor insoportable, casi al instante senti personas alrededor.

Me senti cohibida y muy adolorida, hasta que poco a poco todo se volvio negro.

...

Desperte en la camilla de un hospital, mire alrededor y vi a Edward dormido en una silla al lado de mi. Que hacia el aqui? Acaso ya las cosas no estaban bastante mal ya?

-Que haces tu aqui?-Pregunte con dificultad.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

-Vete Edward, por favor simplemente vete-Dije mientras lagrimas caian otra vez por mi rostro.

-Bella, por favor...-Suplico, pero no podia. Me habia hecho bastante daño ya.

-Vete-Fue mi ultima palabra, el me miro triste.

Acaricio mi mejilla y se fue. Llore como nunca, solo con ganas de morir o de no haber nacido nunca.

Sin decir ni una palabra vino la enfermera y me inyecto la anestecia. Quede inconciente nuevamente.

...

Desperte, mis ojos ardian y me dolia un costado y la pierna, demasiado. Fuera de esto me sentia fatal, tuve pesadillas y lo peor es que no pude despertar. Pero aun me pregunto que es peor, las pesadillas, o la realidad.

(Recuerdo)

Edward tomo mi mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella, se que no soy para ti. Que soy malo, infiel y mentiroso. Pero soy capaz de cambiar por ti, eres especial y por eso te amo.

-Edward-Dije feliz, no puedo creer lo que acabo de oir-Hablas enserio?

-Totalmente enserio, es que nunca he visto a nadie como te veo a ti. Eres unica, y te amo demasiado como para dejarte perder como si nada.

No pude ni hablar, era una felicidad excesiva, no pude esperar mas rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Este fue un beso tierno, y el mejor de todos.

...

-Bella, el miente-Dijo Seth, como podia el decirme esto de Edwad? Es su mejor amigo! Se que el no miente, me lo ha demostrado-Edward te miente, y estas demasiado enamorada para notarlo.

-No digas eso de el, eres su mejor amigo como puedes hablar asi de el. El fue malo pero esta cambiando, es diferente ahora-Dije totalmente enojada, no le iba a permitir esto.

-El te engaño, con Tanya. El dia que iba a "venir a mi casa" realmente se encontro con ella. El no ha cambiado nada Bella, y puedo probarlo-Dijo mientras me pasaba su celular con una foto de ellos besandose. Esto me destruyo, todo fue una mentira. Fui tan estupida de creerle...-No puedo ver como ustedes estan juntos yo sabiendo que hizo esto. Lo siento Bella.

Pero ya no escuchaba, habia perdido todos los sentidos. Lo unico que rondaba por mi cabeza es "Por que?" Esa prengunta retumba en mi mente turturandome.

Senti las lagrimas caer de mi rostro, no aguante mas. Le di el celular y me fui corriendo.

Me choque con Edward, es el momento de terminar, el me miro curioso. Yo me sente en un banco que habia y el se sento a mi lado.

-Que pasa Bella?-Pregunto alterado. Intento acercarse a mi pero me aleje.

-Por que?-Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

(Fin del recuerdo)

**Espero que les hayan ENCANTADO! :$ Pleaseeee REVIEWS!**


End file.
